


Blurred Lines

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom awakens in a compromising position after a defeat on the battlefield, and Grima takes full advantage of it. </p><p>mRobin as Grima /Chrom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this - I had to write it... I love exploring the dynamic between Chrom and Grima.
> 
> For Blue. :)

Chrom's face throbs, and his body aches from the battle. Cuts and bruises from the enemy attacks, which Lissa would usually heal, are scattered along his arms and torso. One eye is swollen shut, and blood is caked on that side of his face. He is bound, naked, the ropes so tight against his wrists and chest that they burn. He shifts beneath them and licks his dry lips.

He is hanging from the ceiling, barely touching the floor on tiptoes. It does not look like a dungeon - if he didn't know any better, he'd think this was someone's room. It has the air of a lived-in space, and sunlight from windows behind him cast long rhombi across the floor at his feet, slowly moving to his left as he waits... for who or what, he's not certain.

The last two things he remembers before waking up here were the Risen overwhelming his forces... and the sharp pain to the side of his head. He grits his teeth against the thought that all has been lost. Maybe he has been captured by the Grimleal, and maybe he will be ransomed.

Maybe... Robin will come save him. The hopeful words fall apart as soon as he thinks them, but he clings to the pieces anyway.

The door opens, and as if in response to his thought, Robin walks in. He seems surprisingly calm, but his hood is down, shadowing his face.

"Robin! You're alive," he cries, shifting in the ropes. His body recalls the last time he was tied up with Robin present, and he feels a hint of excitement pooling within him. Chrom knows this is not an exploration of their fantasies, though. Robin would never leave him seriously injured like this.

Robin slowly removes the hood and the cloak falls to the floor behind him. Some of his auburn hair hangs in his eyes, and his low ponytail is messier than usual. Something is wrong, and fear coils in Chrom's gut.

Robin looks up with three sets of eyes, all of them dimly glowing. His lips part around fangs as Robin smiles lopsidedly.

This is not the Robin he knows.  Chrom struggles against the ropes but they are too tight, too much. He can't get away.

"Chrom," Robin says, and runs his fingers along his chin. His sharp, pointed thumbnail dips into the curve of Chrom's bottom lip, gently parting his mouth. "I'm glad I found you before my Risen killed you. Your friends and family are all dead, you know." 

"No..." Chrom exhales shakily. Part of him knows it, and another part of him rejects the thought. Lissa, Frederick, his daughter Lucina... all the Shepherds under his care. He knows he failed them, but a piece of him still hopes that they survived after he fell. Robin has never lied to him... but with those six eyes gleaming with unholy light, he knows this isn't Robin.

Grima deals in despair, and Chrom tries not to give into it.

"No, they can't be," he replies, shaking his aching head.

"Believe what you wish," Grima says, all those eyes trained on Chrom's face. His fingers continue to idly run along Chrom's jaw.

"Get away from me, Grima," Chrom growls, and is pleased his voice sounds strong and confident. He lifts his head away from those long fingers.

Grima looks down Chrom's body, a faint smile touching those lips. "I don't think you really want me to," Grima says, glancing back up. 

Hot embarrassment floods Chrom as he realizes that his cock is already halfway hard, and obviously so. Grima lightly brushes against it with his other hand. Chrom tries to shift away with a little grunt, not willing to let Grima know how good it feels.

Grima's hand wraps around his rapidly hardening cock, and an unwilling moan bursts from Chrom's lips. He flexes his hands against his back, tugging on the ropes as Grima continues to fondle him.

"N-no," he gasps.

Grima leans in and presses surprisingly gentle kisses against his throat. He is fully erect in Robin's - Grima's - hand, and throbbing with desire. When he closes his eye, it is almost easy to forget that it is Grima touching him. That familiar touch dances along his skin. Teeth graze his neck, nipping along his larynx, and he swallows.

"Robin," he breathes out almost against his will.

"If it is easier, you may call me that," Grima says, his voice ghosting along Chrom's neck. He sounds exactly like Robin.

"Easier?" he echoes, not really focused on the conversation.

"Mmm, easier," he whispers, and his other hand trails down Chrom's skin. "You always had a little bit of a blind spot for him... didn't you?"

Those long fingernails catch on a shallow wound, and he winces.

"Just like I have always had a soft spot... for you." Grima kneels gracefully, and smiles up Chrom's body. 

Chrom's breath catches as he realizes what Grima is planning. He struggles again for a few moments while Grima chuckles, but his weakened body fails him. 

"Ah, Chrom," Grima purrs, when Chrom hangs his head, panting with exertion. "Don't over exert yourself."

He keeps his eye shut, hoping that maybe Grima will leave if he doesn't acknowledge him. 

But Grima does not leave. His sharp nails trace along Chrom's thighs, and his breath is hot on Chrom's erection. Grima rests his face against Chrom's inner thigh, his hair tickling. 

"Please, don't," Chrom begs. "Please... ahhh!" Grima licks up his thigh and then his hot tongue glides across Chrom's balls. When he gently sucks at the sensitive skin, Chrom's eyes roll back in his head. It shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't feel this good... but it does. 

"No, no... oh gods," he mutters. Even the heavy press of the ropes tight against his skin is transmuting into pleasure, and Robin - Grima - knows how to play him like the taut strings on a violin. 

Gods, but he wants this man to continue touching him. That flexible tongue runs along his balls, and a whine squeaks out of Chrom.

"No?" Grima asks, and affectionately presses his nose and face right above Chrom's cock, into the coarse hairs. His hands slip behind Chrom, cupping his ass. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" His voice rumbles along Chrom's body. 

"No," Chrom whispers. 

"No, what?" 

When Grima stays still, waiting, he opens his eye. 

Grima smiles at him, and it's Robin's shy blushing smirk, full of knowing anticipation. If it weren't for those eyes, Chrom would believe it to be Robin. 

Maybe... it would be  _easier_ if he thought of this man in that way. Part of his mind balks at the thought. He would be giving up all his ideals - his desire to protect his people, to save the world from Grima. 

A little nagging voice reminds him that everyone he cares about is most likely dead - except for Robin, kneeling before him with his face pressed against his most intimate parts. If they are all truly gone, and all that remains is himself, and this version of Robin... 

"Chrom?"

Grima shouldn't be able to say his name like that. Robin, on the other hand...

Grima is right - he  _does_ have a soft spot for Robin. Or rather, a blatant disregard for the greater good, where Robin is concerned. Chrom exhales through his nose and sags against the bonds. 

"Don't stop," he whispers, frustrated with himself for desiring this man, but unwilling to say no. 

He meets Robin's three sets of eyes, and the lustful delight in them makes his knees quiver. 

Robin slips his hot, wet mouth around Chrom's erection, sweeping the painful thoughts out of his mind and replacing them with desire.

Chrom lets out a muted cry, his hips jerking forward. His hands clench and unclench behind his back - in spite of who is doing this to him, he wants to dig his fingers into his hair, to slam his erection into that soft, willing mouth. He wants to lose himself in his lover, until all that remains is flesh and pleasure... and Robin seems more than willing to give that to him.

The pain he's feeling, from the cuts and bruises and the tightness of the ropes, has not lessened, but its presence is suddenly turned into raw, erotic excitement. His dick _pulses_  with it. Robin's hand wraps tight around the base of his shaft, the nails pricking at his flesh. 

He starts gliding shallowly over Chrom's cock, up and down it, a gentle suction in his mouth. Chrom's fingernails dig into his palms as he struggles to thrust deeper but is thwarted by Robin's hand. 

"Robin," he groans. 

Robin responds with a soft hum that buzzes its way up his spine. His fingers go to Chrom's balls again, soft and sharp in turn.

Robin's hand is removed, and his lips press down to the end of Chrom's erection. Chrom groans as he feels the back of Robin's throat convulse around him. Chrom's eyelashes flutter and a desperate moan bursts out of him each time Robin takes the whole length in.

Eventually Robin pulls off and exhales, catching his breath. His hand wraps around Chrom again in the absence of his mouth, slowly pumping. Chrom can't look away as his lover’s pink tongue slips out and catches the little drop of precome that is leaking from his dick. He lets out a pained noise, but he is anything but pained at the sight.

Robin knows the effect this all has on Chrom – and Chrom can tell, even as his own body flushes with heat and that heavy wave builds inside of him, that Robin is just as aroused.

"You will come when I tell you to," Robin says with a possessive, excited gleam in his eyes.

Chrom whimpers, but he doesn’t say no. Even if he had the option, and he thought Robin would listen to him… he wouldn’t turn him down. This is their game, their special, secret fantasy, and Chrom _loves_  relinquishing all control to Robin normally. 

“Yes,” he whispers, even though his heart beats faster with a little bit of fear.

Robin slides his mouth back onto Chrom, and Chrom moans loud and long, losing control of his voice. Half-formed words come out of the end of the moan. "Ro-, gods, hahhh,  _Robin_!"

His knees give out with the pleasure and he hangs, body still shuddering as Robin firmly and consistently pleasures him. The almost-orgasm flutters around him, brushing against his skin and the inside of his body, but he holds it off, waiting impatiently for Robin to allow him the pleasure.

"Please, ohhh Robin, please," he begs, watching as Robin presses his nose deep into Chrom's pubic hair. The pressure builds in his balls, and for a moment Chrom doesn't think he can hold it back.

Robin pulls off, a little string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Chrom's cock, and breathes. His hand pumps at Chrom's dick, holding him at that edge as Robin sits back.

"Are you ready?" he teases, and Chrom groans.

"Gods, yes, Robin, please!" He opens and closes his half-numb hands, legs shaking, cock rigid. He tries to thrust harder into Robin's hand but the kneeling man just laughs. 

"Alright, alright," he says, seemingly pleased with Chrom’s willingness and impatience, and slips his mouth back on. As his auburn-haired lover bobs up and down, Chrom draws in shallow breaths, fighting to contain the orgasm.

Robin pauses briefly, and hisses out a quick "Now!" around Chrom’s cock. His fingers catch at Chrom's hips, pulling his dick deep into Robin's mouth.

Chrom doesn't need to be told twice. He comes on command with a moan, spurting deep into Robin's mouth. Overwhelming sensation passes through him and he feels nothing but that thrill for a few long, delicious moments. The pleasure rushes across him like lightning, and then slowly tapers off.

He hangs in the ropes, his one usable eye not focusing too well, and draws in deep shuddering breaths through his nose. It was one of the best orgasms he's ever had, and the pulses of it continue to pass through him even after Robin removes his mouth and wraps his arms around his torso. Even the press of Robin's body against his slowly fading erection brings on aftershocks, and he trembles.

He returns from the pleasure to a deep pain, originating from his left eye. He hisses, ducking his head.

"Stay still," Robin soothes, catching his chin with a firm hold this time. Chrom pries his good eye open, smelling something herbal. Robin is holding a small container of salve close to his face. As Chrom watches, Robin dabs at his swollen eye socket again, rubbing the stinging salve into his sore, probably bruised face.

Robin smiles at him, noticing his eye is open. "Did you enjoy that?" Robin asks, gently applying. It tingles, and the swelling around his eye retreats. "It's okay, you can admit it to me."

"Yes," Chrom says. "I did."

"Good," Robin says. As Chrom's eye slowly opens, the concoction already taking effect, Robin leans against him. Robin's eyes are heavily lidded, and Chrom can barely make out that glow in the depths. 

After a second, Chrom moves to kiss him. He tastes the same as he always does, and Chrom relaxes into those familiar lips. 

In this instant, Chrom doesn’t care about anything outside of this room. He knows he will mourn the loss of his companions later - and he will probably regret his decision sooner than that. But for right now, he is content to be taken care of by this man. 

As Robin carefully cuts the ropes and lays him on the bed, he smiles contentedly. Robin pulls him close and kisses his forehead, then gently runs his nails along the deep rope marks on his chest. “Stay with me?” he asks quietly, almost a plea.

Chrom raises a hand to Robin’s messy hair and strokes it back, seeing the angry marks across his wrist. 

Robin looks so desperate and vulnerable and _lonely_  that Chrom says the only thing he can.

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I was really playing with the whole blurring of the lines concept, about how Chrom is so into Grima but at the same time he sort of hates it? I don't know if that really came through but I was trying to represent that with the Grima-Robin switch.
> 
> I headcanon that Grima is obsessed with Chrom, and that because Robin loved him, Grima does too... but Grima is so warped that this is the sort of thing that comes out of it. (Also, the other Shepherds may or may not actually be dead... Grima isn't above lying to get what he wants.)
> 
> I’ve been having a really rough few days and it doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon – so pretty much the only thing coming out of me creatively is porn. I’ve got a few other things planned and partially written, but this was the most insistent. (I hope to post some omega-verse, and another chapter to Take Control soon... Come the Morning has been pushed back until I have more energy). 
> 
> A giant thank you to Blue for letting me use her Avatar, and for putting this wonderful idea in my head in the first place.
> 
> For your pleasure, here is the wonderful image that sparked this off in my mind (very NSFW!): http://movingsoslow.tumblr.com/post/130797763365
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
